Can the Future be Changed?
by Millenia Star
Summary: Yugi had a strange dream that was life like after his freinds abondoned him. What if it was not a dream....
1. The Nightmare Begins

Can the Future Be Changed?

Chapter One: The Nightmare Begins

A boy with blond bangs and red and black hair tossed in his sleep. Sweat blanketed his white face. A golden triangle hung on a bedpost. It glowed a dark bloody red. 

{Dream}

__

A figure ran as fast he could. The clock tower bell sang, and time seemed to slow... 

"BOOONG!"

"BOOOONG!"

"BOOOOONG!"

"BOOOOOONG!"

"BOOOOOOONG!!"

"BOOOOOOOONG!!!"

As the last bell cry sounded, an ear piecing sound rang through the afternoon air. It was followed by a cry of pure pain and agony rang out. The figure stopped dead in his tracks when he saw another figure.

"NNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" 

The figure lay on the ground before the other soaked in dark blood. It poured out of the body from a wound in the chest. The first figure brushed past others and toward the blood. He hugged the bloody mess and cried its eyes out, screaming in shock and surprise.

{End Dream}

The boy awoke with tears in his lavender eyes. He shook with fear. 

"T-that d-dream…was s-so real…" he managed to stutter. 

'I wish Yami was here to tell me it is okay….' The boy thought. 'But he's not. Nor are any of my friends anymore. They are all gone and don't even pay attention to me anymore. Yami, Joey, Tristan, and Tea don't even know I'm alive!' 

He cried even more and shook with each thought. 

'Grandpa is gone too…a another dig.' 

The boy cried himself to sleep, wondering why no one ever was home or why his guardian spirit, Yami, had spent more and more time with his friends than him until he didn't at all.

[Memory]

"Hey Yug'!" said Joey that morning. 

"Hi Joey! Are you still ready for our duel after school?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Yug'...I forgot…I…Um…I made other plans with Tristan. Is that okay?"

Yugi's heart fell a little, but he was still okay, a bit. 

"Y-yeah it's fine Joey." Yugi lied. "I'll just do something with Tea instead."

"Kay Bye thanks for understanding Yug'!" Joey ran off to class. 

Yugi got to class and saw Tea. 

"Hi Tea!" he chirped happily. "Are you doing anything after school today?"

"Oh hello Yugi! I'm sorry…I'm going to the mall with my Mom to… to uh buy some more clothes today."

"O-Okay…" Yugi frowned and then smiled again," Have fun!" 

Yugi proceeded to ask Yami as the class bell rang and he sat in his desk.

/Yami?/

//Hmm? What is it aibou?//

/Do want to play after school?/

//Sorry Yugi, I am going to spend the night at Joey's house with Tristan.//

Things only had gotten worse from then on. Yugi's friends stopped talking to him, they didn't call him ever, Yami stayed at Joey's house more and more, and Grandpa went off to digs and conventions, leaving Yugi alone. To cry and only get beaten up by bullies.

*************************************************************

Please review! ^_^ Thanks!


	2. The Nightmare Repeats

Can the Future be Changed?

Chapter Two: The Nightmare Repeats 

Yugi woke to a bird's beautiful morning song. He opened his eyes and sat up. 

'I guess I fell asleep again…' Yugi thought remembering last night's dream that left him trembling in fear.

He stood up and walked towards his bedroom door. Yugi stopped when his hand touched the doorknob, and looked back at his bed. His lavender eyes sadly looked at the Millenium Puzzle and filled with tears. Sniffling, Yugi ran to his bed, yanked it off the bedpost, and put the thick chain around his neck. 

'Even though Yami isn't in the puzzle now,' he thought sadly, 'I can't just leave it…I feel a little happy when I have it on, and I think it's best to still wear it.'

Yugi ran downstairs and into the kitchen. He opened a cupboard that was just low enough, and grabbed a small rectangular box that said, "Pop Tarts" on it. Yugi moved to a metal toaster, and opened a package that was in the small box. He shoved the two rectangle pastries into the toaster, and pulled down a lever. Yugi then put the box away, and got a plate that had a rose printed on it. The metal contraption dinged, and the toast flew through the air. Yugi caught the breakfast and smiled, he didn't catch them both often.

'We really have to fix that toaster…' Yugi thought sweatdropping.

He hadn't noticed, though, that the sugar filled pastries were extremely hot and played hot potato with them until he got to the plate. 

"Oww!!!" Yugi yelped and ran to the sink. 

His now red palms felt better under the cold tap water. After they had cooled down, he went to the bathroom that was downstairs and bandaged his burned palms, courtesy of the first aid kit.

"That toaster is out to get me burned…" Yugi said as he went back into the kitchen and got the now cold breakfast. 

After the breakfast ordeal, Yugi got dressed into his casual clothing and went outside. 

"I'm glad it's Saturday!" He exclaimed in relief.

'I wish that…I had somebody to have fun with though.' Yugi thought downcast.

*************************************************************

I can't write more for this chapter because it's about 11:40! Please R&R! ^_^


	3. Real or Not and Memories

Can the Future be Changed?

Chapter Three: Real or Not and Memories

Yugi strolled through the park. The leaves on the tall trees were green with life. A beautiful fountain lye just ahead of Yugi. It was of the Sun and the Earth's Moon. They seemed to dance together with happiness as the water shot up. He looked at the sky with sad eyes as he thought about having fun with his friends and Yami. The Domino Clock Tower stood boldly in the distance. Yugi stood up to the fountain's water. It glowed in the sunlight and he saw a koi (I think that's how it's spelled…) swim by. It was white and had a red spot on its head. Yugi yawned, still tired from last night. He wandered over to one of the stone benches. It was small, but he could lie on it. Before Yugi knew it the relaxing sound of the water had lulled him to sleep. Nobody, noticed that the small golden pyramid glowed a dark color of red again…

{Dream}

__

A boy with multi colored hair paced to try and get to his destination. The bell rang, and time seemed to slow…

"BOOONG!"

"BOOOONG!"

"BOOOOONG!"

"BOOOOOONG!"

"BOOOOOOONG!!"

"BOOOOOOOONG!!!"

As the last cry of the bells sounded, an ear piecing sound rang through the afternoon air. It was followed by a cry of pure pain and agony rang out. The boy stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a young woman on the cold ground.

"I-It can't…be…" He screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

The woman lay on the ground before a boy with the same hair, a guy with brown hair, and a guy with blond hair. She was soaked in crimson red blood. It poured out of the body from a wound in her chest. Her heart had been shot. The boy brushed past others and toward the blood, as tears formed in his eyes. He hugged the blood soaked girl and cried his eyes out, screaming in shock and surprise from the loss of life. His clothes were dyed red from the blood after he was forced away. Soon everything faded away, leaving him all alone…Or so he thought as a voice started to speak…

{End Dream}

Yugi woke to a man asking him franticly to wake up. He opened his innocent purple eyes and saw a crowd gathered around him. Yugi yelped in surprise at all of the people that had gathered. 

"Are you okay son?" asked the man that had been trying to wake him up.

The man had tan skin, green eyes, and black hair. Yugi still confused, wondered what the heck was going on, and sat up.

"Uh…why is everybody here…" He asked to no one in particular. 

"Boy, you were screaming like you were dying or something." A woman in a pink dress answered. "If you think that won't draw attention you ought to think harder."

Yugi sat there lost in thought.

'The dream! Now I remember! But…I seem to recall more this time…This is getting scary…'

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare anyone…Have any of you ever fallen asleep on accident?" Yugi asked looking very cute.

The crowd seeming convinced that he was all right, started to diminish in size. Yugi stood up and looked around at the now evening sky. He glanced at the clock tower hands that read:

"5:49 PM"

"Oh. I sure slept for a loooong time." Yugi said as he started walking back. "I guess I should be getting home."

He saw a little boy about five with his mother and father looking at the fountain. 

"Moma!! Look at the perty colors!" exclaimed the happy boy, as he jumped up and down.

"Oh yes, they are pretty. Right honey?" The mother cooed to the man. 

"Yes they are, but not as pretty as my darling son and wife!" The man laughed picking up his son and twirling him through the air.

"Weeeee!!!" The boy cheered and stretched out his little arms. "I'm flwying! I'm flwying!"

The couple couldn't help laughing at their son's remark. Yugi looked at the little family and smiled. 

'I remember when I was that happy with my family…'he frowned at the thought. 'I better get going though.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Memory]

"Moma! Moma!" A five-year-old Yugi cried as he ran to his mother. "Can we go ta the park?"

A woman with dark red hair and purple eyes looked down from her desk at her little child. She had yellow bangs just like Yugi's. The mother wore a beautiful red gown. She smiled.

"Of course my little Yugi!" She said. "But first we have to get your jacket on!" 

The mother went to the closest. She returned with a winter jacket and a red sweater. The woman helped her boy into the blue winter jacket, and then put the sweater on and unbuttoned it. The little boy cheered as they headed out the door. 

[End Memory]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"If you had only worn more thick clothing…" Yugi said aloud.

'You wouldn't have gotten sick…' he added in his thoughts. 'You cared so much about my heath that-'

Yugi couldn't finish. He started to sob as the memory flooded back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Memory]

A six-year-old Yugi sat with his father in a big white room. His father had black shinny hair. Yugi looked around curiously. A man in a white coat came up to them.

"Will she-" Yugi's father began.

The white coat shook his head with a grim expression on his features. Yugi saw his father that never ever had cried in front of him put his hands on his lap and lower his head onto them. The once strong man let tears roll down his checks. Yugi, not understanding what was wrong tugged on his father's sleeve.

"Papa? Don't crwy, after Moma comes out we can leave and then all go get ice cweam!" Yugi said hopefully.

It didn't help. His father drew the little boy closer and sobbed some more. Yugi felt his father's warm tears fall on his back. Yugi had a blank expression on his face and his eyes stared lifelessly as his father said the words.

"Yugi…s-she isn't coming back…"

[End Memory]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*************************************************************

I hope you liked the chapter! I was inspired to write this story by a dream I had. Weird huh? ^_^ Please R&R!! Thanks!

__


	4. Alone

Can the Future be Changed?

Chapter 4: Alone

Yugi was on the rough stone sidewalk. His face was dripping with tears. He let out heart wrenching sobs. Yugi was able to block Yami from feeling any of his heart's pain, just in case he was able to feel it though.

Finally getting a hold of himself, Yugi wiped off his tear streaked face with his hands. After calming down a little, he stood up and continued to walk to his home.

On the way, he saw the watercolor painting in the endless sky as the bright ball of gold started to settle in the east. After fishing in his pocket, Yugi opened his door with the key and locked it behind him. He took off his sneakers and left them by the door. 

Yugi wandered into the kitchen. He got out a slice of wheat bread, strawberry jelly, peanut butter, and a plastic knife. Carefully he made his sandwich dinner. A few minutes later he had got a napkin and was seated at the table beside a glass of milk.

'I'm not very hungry…but…' thought Yugi, 'I still should eat something.'

He ended up taking a couple bites of the sandwich and drinking all of his milk. After, he put the glass plate in the sink and started to go up stairs. 

"Ring! Ring!" The phone called aloud suddenly. 

Yugi raced down the few slowly climbed steps and to the ringing phone.

"H-hello?" he called into the receiver.

"Is that you Yugi?" came a familiar voice. 

"Grandpa?!" he cried in confusion.

"Ow Yugi, not so loud." Solomon replied.

"Sorry. How come you called here?" asked a happy Yugi.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. So what are you and Yami doing?"

"Oh he-" Yugi stopped himself trying to think of what to say.

"Yugi are you still there?" asked Solomon.

"I was just making some popcorn because Yami and I are going to watch a movie." He lied. 

"That's good. I will be back on this Tuesday or Wednesday." 

"Oh. I love you Grandpa!"

"Bye Yugi. I'll be home soon." He replied before the line went dead. 

Yugi was upset with himself for lying to his Grandpa. He hadn't ever lied to him before. 

"I didn't want to ruin Grandpa's trip…" he trying to reassure himself it was for a good reason. 

Yugi ran up the stairs and changed into his light blue pajama's that had yellow stars on them. After that, he brushed his teeth and not having anything else to do, feel asleep with guilt. 

Soon after he closed his innocent lavender eyes, the puzzle hung on the bedpost started to glow the blood color again. 

{Dream}

__

A boy with multi colored hair paced to try and get to his destination in time. The bell rang as it did every hour, and time seemed to slow…

"BOOONG!"

"BOOOONG!"

"BOOOOONG!"

"BOOOOOONG!"

"BOOOOOOONG!!"

"BOOOOOOOONG!!!"

As the last cry of the bells sounded, time returned to normal, and an ear piecing sound rang through the afternoon air. It was followed by a cry of pure pain and agony that rang out through the thin air. The boy stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a young woman on the cold ground.

"I-It can't…be…" He gasped and then screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

The woman lay on the ground before a boy with the same hair, a guy with brown hair, and a guy with blond hair. She was soaked in crimson red blood. It poured out of the body from a wound in her chest. Her heart had been shot. The boy brushed past others and toward the blood, as tears formed in his eyes. He hugged the blood soaked girl and cried his eyes out, screaming in shock and surprise from the loss of the young woman's life. His clothes were dyed red from the blood after he was forced away. Soon everything faded away, leaving him all alone…Or so he thought as a voice started to speak in a language that he could bearly make out…

"It …happen…Yugi…hurry…"

{End Dream}

*************************************************************

Please R&R!! ^_^ Remember flames **not** welcome!


	5. Yugi's Fear and Doughnuts

Can the Future Be Changed?

Chapter Five: Yugi's Fear and Doughnuts

Yugi awoke covered in sweat, and he had pushed his bed sheets away. His gentle lavender eyes were also wide with shock as he sat up in his small bed. 

"W-why d-does this dream k-keep repeating?!" Yugi screamed hysterically, and started to cry.

"I d-don't understand…" he managed to utter between sobs.

'This dreadful nightmare keeps repeating…but…why…' he pondered as images from the dream flashed through his mind.

Yugi had calmed down after a while and went into the bathroom to wipe his tears. When he came out he then changed into a purple shirt with the Dark Magician on it and put on some navy blue pants to match. 

'I guess I should go get some breakfast.' He thought and then remembering yesterday's breakfast added,' I think I'll buy a doughnut though…'

Before going downstairs, Yugi took his Millenium Puzzle of the bedpost and grabbed some change from his backpack. He went outside after descending down the stairs, making sure to lock the door. 

Not far off from Yugi's house was Hanky's Doughnuts. Home of the fresh baked donuts and bagels. Yugi had only been there a couple of times with his grandfather. From what he recalled, they had good doughnuts there, though the bagels were stale. 

[Memory]

"Helloooooooooo there! Welcome to Hanky's Doughnuts!" greeted a man standing behind the cash register. "Home of the fresh baked doughnuts and bagels!"

Ten-year-old Yugi sweat dropped as Solomon ordered two bagels. They then sat down in two old wooden chairs. Yugi's Grandfather gave him one of the bagels and they both attempted to eat them. 

Yugi tied sink his teeth into the round bread, and found he couldn't tear a piece off. It was rock hard!

[End Memory]

He chuckled at the memory as he approached the eating establishment. Yugi pulled the door open, and was met by the aroma of fresh baked pastries. He went up to the man at the counter.

"You need somethin' kid?" the man asked obviously bored.

"I'd like to order a maple stick please." Yugi stated.

"A what?" the man asked clueless of what that was.

"A maple stick sir…" Yugi repeated.

"What the heck is that boy?!" the man yelled.

Yugi looked from the man's face to the people who were now starting to stare at them. 

"It's a short doughnut that looks like a line with maple frosting on it." Yugi described nervously. 

"Oh that…" he left the counter and went in the back only to return with nothing. "We're out of those."

"Um…I guess I'll take a glazed doughnut then…" Yugi said.

The man left again and returned with a wrapped doughnut in hand.

"Okay that'll be .85 cents please." 

Yugi glanced at the menu above him, which read:

All doughnuts .75 cents EACH

"Uh your sign says it's .75 cents." Yugi replied to the waiting employee.

"Excuse me?! I don't know what you're talking about!" he yelled to Yugi frustrated.

Yugi was sure of it. People were staring at them. 

Embarrassed, Yugi argued back," But your menu says-"

"Boy! You're wrong! It's .85 cents!" the employee exploded in his face.

The doughnut shop was suddenly struck with an eerie silence. A tall man with brown hair waltzed up to Yugi who was blushing in embarrassment. 

"Young man, is there a problem here?" he asked in a loud and bold voice.

Yugi stuttered," I'm s-so s-sorry sir, but your employee made a mistake on the price of t-the price of the doughnut."

"That's all?!" he laughed. "The loud noise led me to believe there was a fire or something! Here, you can have the doughnut for free because of this trouble we've caused you."

Yugi took the doughnut gratefully and blushing like a tomato managed to mutter," Thank you," before rushing out.

Yugi let out a relieved sigh after exiting Hanky's Doughnuts. 

"**_That_** was certainly different…" he commented. 

When he arrived back at the game shop he went in quickly. Yugi sat down on a chair in the kitchen and unwrapped the doughnut. After staring at it, he let out a long moan. It was a maple stick!

*************************************************************

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! I also wanted to thank the people who reviewed my story. ^_^


End file.
